


Shot Through My Heart ( Yazoo x Reader )

by Breanne118



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanne118/pseuds/Breanne118
Summary: After being tested and tortured for 7 years, you had enough of this. Constant pain every day, no home, no family. You one day escape and came across 3 bikes, you decided to steal one of the bikes.  What happens when you realise the bike belongs to the one and only long haired Remnant: Yazoo. How will your love relation ship go? The question is how will he handle it?Disclaimer I do not own final fantasy vii or advent children plus I do not own the characters. Enjoy!Wednesday May 20, 2020 12:19 pm <highest ranking: 1st for Remnants
Relationships: Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader





	1. Chapter 1: 7 years of hell

**Author's Note:**

> A few things you will need to know. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters, including (Y/N) that is you. I do not own final fantasy vii or any other. I just felt like there was no Yazoo books on wattpad. So I think he deserves someone,like a lovely person like you.
> 
> (Y/N) = (Your name (just in insert your name in the (Y/N) spot.)
> 
> (H/C) = (Hair colour)
> 
> (H/L) = (Hair length)
> 
> (L/N) = (Last name)
> 
> I think that is good for now I will add more info when needed. Enjoy ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will escape your endless torture but who will you run into on the way?

(Y/N)'s pov (pov: meaning point of view) (Also your point of view)

Traumatic pain serge through my veins, endless amount of time was spent on this one test. One test conducted to another,constant recording. I was never aloud to leave the lab,well cause I am stuck to a medical table. Leather bindings holding down my wrists, ankles and other part of my body. I one day overheard what they were testing. They would inject these cells into my blood to see what can I handle. Your probably wondering what am I talking about. Mutation and pain, that is what the 'handling' part was. 

I would normally pass out during these procedures, each and every test more painful than the last. I just couldn't take it, a human body is not made for these kinds of tests. I bit my lip as the doctors/scientists came in with another needle,more injections. I was taken at the age of 10,I lived on the streets I had no family, I have been here for about 7 years. I am sure my white and red blood cells have not been corrupted yet. About 3 years ago they found some type of creature? Or is it a Alien? I am not sure but it look like a girl. The 'thing' was put in the same lab as me but, in a glass tank full of some type of liquid. The thing had some type of head piece on it said 'Jenova' carved in.

The tests began, and the pain began. A bright, white light came on blinding me from all sight. I felt something poke into my left arm. I knew it was the needles. I balled up my fists, making them turn white/pale. I felt the constant throbbing in my arm as it started to spread. I bit my lip, I couldn't take the pain anymore so I let out a agonising scream. I lifted up my head and slammed it back down on the table.

"Hold her down." One doctor said to the other. They tried to put a leather binding on my head. I am not going to let them treat me like a cage dog. One of the doctors yelp,cause I gave her a head butt. I gritted my teeth and bald up my fists. I yelled and started to try to get my restraints off. 

*Snap!*

The restraints broke off! The cells gave me some type of strength. 

"Get the chloroform! (Idk what they use to put patients to sleep)" Another doctor yelled as I rip the other restraints off. I saw how there was one doctor who was just observing, he was further away from the three other doctors. I saw his name tag for some reason it only had his first name on it 'Rufus'. I felt the needle get stab in my arm before I ran. I push open a door as the hallways were ignited in a red flashing light with a alarm going off. I ran up a few sets of stairs,and open a door to another hallway. I had no idea where I was going,as I ran I saw a map printed on the wall. I knew where I was now I was on -A level. Meaning there is 3 floors down, and to get to the main floor I need to go one more floor up. I knew I would have to face security,meaning Shinra. I started to sprint down the hallway,everything was shiny, white doors to floors and walls. I came to another exit to go up the stairs. I could already hear the yells of Shinra getting closer and closer. 

I ran right through a door,I was now on the main level. I saw some type of security thing going down. It look like 3 metal bars moving slowly down to block the hallway. I knew I had to get through that quick. Adrenalin pump through my legs as I speed up it was 3 feet, no, in better words there was 3 feet left from it hitting the floor. I quickly slid right under it and made it through. Luckily I still had hospital clothing on or I would not been able to slid under that. I look back as I ran down the hallway towards freedom. The Shinra guards were pist off one of them yelled and thrashed around while the other just grip the metal and glared. I look back where I was going.

I push open the door of the entrance, now I saw the not so busy streets of Midgar. I don't think I have saw the moon light in so long, nor the sunlight. I inhaled the air, I don't think I have inhaled fresh air for so long,since I have been in that stuffy lab. I was final free. Here is the things I need to find: Food,water,a place to stay, and transportation. I look around for a second and I saw 3 motor bikes park across the street. Luckily I knew how to hot wire. I learned it when I was cast out of my home at the age of 9.

(Looks like this ;) )

https://img.wattpad.com/c05af7b1d80cc70138132f2adf97586e6a09b495/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f32757135626b636e4b6b457272513d3d2d3838303331333432332e313630636538346432626164346665643639373230313038303934312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

I ran across the wet street, I got a few angry honks from drivers. The road and the side walk scraped against my bare feet. I pick the bike closest to the right cause they were park beside each other. I quickly hot wired it and hop on and kick the kickstand up, I started to drive. I have stolen many cars before but always go caught,so I know how to drive. There wasn't many people driving at this time of night,it was quite peaceful in my opinion. My vision started to blur, and my eye lids started to get heavy. I knew I had to stop some where or someone is going to call 911 and get me a ticket,looking like I was intoxicated and driving. I quickly pulled over to a place called 'Seven Heaven' I could hear laughing and music from this place. I turned off the bike and got off. Once I started walking I felt the area spinning,each and every step getting more and more wobbly. Once I entered the building a girl with black hair greeted me from the bar.

"Welcome to Seven Heaven-"

I interrupted her,I felt my legs giving out,like gravity pulling me down.

"Help....me..." I a impact and I saw black.


	2. Chapter 2: A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don't relies who is coming after you. Could it be your sly Remnant?

Kadaj's pov

My brothers and I stop in Midgar to see where 'brother' went. He knows where Mother is, he has to. I saw the blond go somewhere, but now he is gone. I cursed under my breath for losing him the three of us came back through the alleyway to the street where we park our bikes. Problem was: when we came back, there was only 2 bikes. We originally came here with 3. 

"Someone stole my bike." Yazoo pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Don't cry Yazoo," Loz added.

"I can't be leave someone stole my damn bike." Yazoo said again.

"Yazoo we heard you twice now, will you just shut up!" I raised my voice.

"Kadaj,don't use that language." Loz said.

I was just getting damn upset now. Who ever stole his bike I am sure Yazoo will shoot him dead. I kick the nearest trash can, making a dent into it. Then a idea came to mind: this building that works on fixing cars, should have caught the thief on camera. 

"Lets go check the cameras shale we?" I ask my brothers.

They both nodded as we walk into the shop. We saw a guy with black hair (no! It is not Zack or Angeal) and a little bit of oil on his face, put a wrench away behind the counter.

He look over at us.

"Sorry boys, shop is all closed up. Come back tomorrow." Once we stop at the counter, I turn to Yazoo and moved my head side ways motioning to the macanic. Yazoo nodded.

The guy behind the counter was bent down and putting some stuff away, when he went to lean up.

"Sorry boys, I said 'Shop is closed up-" When his gaze came up, he heard the gun click. Yazoo pointed the gun to his forehead. His eyes widen in fear as we all smirk, I love seeing people in fear.

"I....I....don't want any trouble take anything you want-" He stuttered in fear.

"Shut up!" I yelled as the guy shut his mouth.

"Good, now you are going to lead us to the security cameras. You will show us the footage of what happen outside 2 hours ago. Any funny business, and he *points to Yazoo* won't hesitate to put a bullet through you thick scull. Got it?" I said intimidatingly.

"Got....it...it.." He put up his hands as he walk over to the computer,we followed,Yaz still keeping the gun to his head. He started to type and click the mouse as the camera footage pulled up. I saw him reach under the desk for something. Bam! Yazoo shot him in the scull as his body fell to the floor and a puddle of blood formed around him. There will be no evidence once we clear the footage and shut off the cameras. Luckily we all where gloves and Yazoo always loads his gun with gloves on, so there will be no finger prints on the bullet,once the cops go to check it. I just realised there was a shot gun under his desk and a pistol in the drawer. All of our attention went to the computer as we played it. It showed that we came and park our bikes. Loz fasten it forward. It showed a person go across the street and came to the bikes. I widen my eyes of who this person was,this person hop on Yazoo's bike. It was the closest under the street lamp. It was a girl? She had (H/L) (H/C) hair, and she seem to be wherein a hospital gown. We stop the video.

Yazoo raised his eyebrow and smirk "So it's a girl who stole my bike? Lets go pay her a visit shale we?" I grab the pistol and took out one bullet and put the gun in the guys hand,making it look like he killed himself. Plus Yazoo unloaded his gun and put his bullets in the other gun,surprisingly it fit! He then reloaded his gun. We cleared the footage and shut off the cameras. We walk outside, Yazoo chuck the bullets from the other gun into the sewer. There is no way I am letting Yazoo drive with me, so he will have to ride with Loz.

Yazoo's pov

We are coming to get you 'girl'. You are not going to get away with this, and you will not get let off easy, no matter how you plead.

We will just have to follow the trail of oil you spilt.

(Y/N)'s pov Plus a time skip to the next morning.

Were coming to get you 'girl'. I heard a voice in my head. I shot up in a fighting stance,I was in a bed.

"Relax,sleep, you will need it." A voice said. I turned to see a guy with blond spiky hair. He was sitting in a on a couch

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask, raising my voice a little.

"I am Cloud, and you are currently in my room. Be glad that I am giving you this room, cause 1. there was no other rooms, cause one of the kids friends are staying over and Danzel broke his arm. Tifa has her room,so I didn't want to be a asshole and say 'no'."

I look down at myself,my eyes widen. I was in a new set of change. I look at him weirdly.

"Hey, I am not a pervert! I didn't change you, it was Tifa. Now don't start thinking tha-"

"Oh! I am so glad your awake. You gave all of us a real scare, last night." The same girl with black/brown hair came in with a trey of food. She sat me up and put the trey on my lap.

Before closing and exiting the door she replied.

"Oh,by the way I am Tifa." Then the door shut.

I look at the trey there was: Stew in a bowl, some bread and a glass of water. Look delicious. I shovelled a spoonful into my mouth and my mouth just watered. It was so good! I haven't had good food in 8 years.

"Enjoying it?" Cloud ask. I nodded.

"Well,I would like to ask you a few questions. If that is okay with you?" He ask. I nodded as I inhaled the food back.

"Why were you wherein a hospital gown?"

I drank back the water and put the tray on the table beside me.

"Well," I began.

"It was 8 years ago. I was kick out of my home, at the age of 9. I lived on the streets for about a year,until Shinra found me. I thought they would give me: Food,water, a home. Nope, that was not the case. I was their new lab rat. They tortured me,tested on me. Every day, for about 7 years. Constantly injecting 'Janova' cells into my blood,to see what I can take. Pain. Pain was the most they wanted to see. So I was tired of being in there like a cage rat. So last night I escaped." Cloud look at me with sadden eyes.

"I am sorry to hear that,I didn't know Shinra did this." His mako blue eyes look down.

"It's fine, it's not like you did it." I tried to make him go to the next question.

"Why did you faint?" He ask.

"Before I escaped, they stab a sleepy needle in my arm. I resisted against the test, so that is why they did that." I lab back down and look at the white ceiling.

"Last question, why do you have one of the remnant's bikes?" I look to him.

"It is not 'their' bike, it's my bike." I lied.

"Common, I know you are lieing. We both know that is not your bike. You stole it." He chuckled the last part.

"Ya,sorry." I said.

"It's fine, now. I will meet you down stairs." Cloud got up and left.

I look over to where a chair was, there was some folded clothing there. I got up and grab the clothing stack and went to the washroom.

I closed and lock the door, I put the clothing stack on the counter. I quickly undress, and went inside the shower. I turned on the hot water and started to wash up. I look around for some shampoo. I saw it was on a shelf build in with the shower,plus there was conditioner? Wait, Cloud uses conditioner? No wonder his hair looks soft and silky.

All of the pain,sweat, and tears are going to wash away. I haven't seen my body in years. Since I am 17 I have developed some shit, that I never even knew I had. I wash up my hair and body, also shaved where it was needed. Tifa left me a pink shaver before I got in the shower,plus a hair brush.

I shut off the shower and rap a towel around my frame, and I dried and comb my (H/L) (H/C) hair. I put on underwear, the dark blue jeans and the dark blue shirt. I also put on some socks and a new pair of black combat boots. I walk down the steps to see a argument happening, but it wasn't Tifa and Cloud fighting. There was three boys with all silver hair and the same green like eyes. 

"I think you should leave." Tifa said.

"No, not until we have answers. Why is one of our bikes park near your bar?" The leader ask.

I crouch down on the stairs,trying to not get caught. But, as the leader tried to negotiate with Tifa, I look over to the long hair one. His green mako eyes were staring at me. A grin twitch on his lips. But, he never made my presents relevant or even exposed.

"I think you should leave." Tifa said.

"Who is going to make us?" The tallest said.

"I will," From out of the corner of the room, Cloud step forward going face to fave with the shortest one.

"Oh, look who it is! Brother, you finally decide to join us. How are you going to make us leave." A evil smirk came on his lips.

"I may just be a delivery boy,but I am also the bouncer of this bar," Cloud said cracking his knuckles.

"No need to do that brother. I simply just want to talk. Have you seen a girl that is (Height) and has (H/L) (H/C)?"

"Hm," the long haired one (Yazoo) made a sound as he stared at me with a tilted head. I was really hoping he wouldn't say it.

"Brothers I think we have all the info we need, lets leave." The leader said.

"But this wont be the last time you see us." The long haired one wink at me. I mouthed 'thank you'. They all left.

"Wow, you look lovely. Another thing is can we talk for a second?" Before I could say anything she pulled me into the kitchen.

"What's your name?" She ask.

"(Y/N),(Y/N) (L/N)." I smiled.

"I haven't fully introduced myself as well. I am Tifa Lockhart, nice to meet you (Y/N)." She shook my hand.

"But, that is not why I pulled you in here for." I tilted my head, all confused.

"I heard about what happen to you, I am truly heartbroken to hear what happen to you all those years." She gave me a quick hug in which I excepted.

"Also,I would like to give you some gil,to buy some clothing cause *cough* *cough* you don't have a bra and I can't keeping giving you clothing or I will have none for myself." She chuckle the last part, I laughed as well.

"Thanks for doing this Tifa but, I can't except. I wouldn't know how to pay you back." I look to the wooden floor.

"Oh,no,no,no it is okay. It's my treat for you." She gave me some gil.

"Thanks Tifa." I smiled as we walk out of the kitchen.

"Cloud, I am taking Danzel to the doctor to see how long that cast will be on. I will also have to take Marlene." Tifa left out the door.

Cloud rub the back of his neck.

"Um,ready to go?" He ask.

I nodded as we left.

I was going to walk to the other bike but, I saw it was gone, when Cloud stop me.

"We are taking my bike." He was making some sense. ( I had to take out some things from the original typed one cause I wanted to put in that event from before.)

I nodded as we walk over to his bike.

https://img.wattpad.com/67ca4b37cae492315a7446591359463fce0bffd6/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f52465150516868566b454c4167513d3d2d3838303534323139372e313630643839386430323633336164323833303038333231373033302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

I widen my eyes, this was a beautiful bike. I could tell this bike was one of a kind.

"Um, are you going to keep staring at Fenrir? Or are you going to hop on?" Cloud ask, he was already on the motor bike.

"Oh,sorry." I put one leg over and to the other side,and sat down.

"Hang,on tight. I tend to drive fast." He said putting on some goggles. I rap my arms around his torso. Cloud quickly adjusted my grip. I blushed, he was very built.

He started up the bike and put the petal to the metal. I squeak as we took off fast. That just made me want to hold onto him for my dear life. I chuckled when a few people gave him some anger honks. As he maunvered his way around cars.

"Cloud! why are we going so fast?!" I yelled over the loud sound of the motor.

He chuckled "Hey! If you want to be the back seat driver go ahead. But, this is my bike!" Before I knew it we stop. He park near some shops that had markets near them.

We both got off the bike.

"I will wait for you.Plus I am also waiting for a friend." He said.

"Wait, you are not going inside with me?" I ask.

"Well......would it be odd for a guy to go into a girl's clothing shop?" When you think about it, yes it would be weird, but that depends.

"Alright, you have a point. I wont be long." I said then he nodded. I walk into the clothing shop, I saw many racks of clothing. The smell of new clothing fill my nose,as I could hear classical music playing, surprisingly it did not sound like annoying elevator music.

I walk over to a clothing rack and started to go through it. I saw some shirts I did like that was (F/C) (Favourite colour).

They were a pretty good price 15 gil per shirt. I also did pick up some jeans that were blue and the other was black. But,I felt like there would be something that would catch my eye soon. I walk around for a bit. I pick up some under garments cause I am going to need it as Tifa said. And, it was going to get awkward if I wore some of her clothing. I felt like it was time to check out after being in there for 30 minutes.

I walk over to the counter. A old lady scan everything for me, I assume she was the owner of this little shop.

"That will be 80 gil please,but since you look like a lovely young lady I would like to give you something." I was kinda wondering what will she give me.

She duck down behind the counter and pulled out a dusty box. 

"Open it," She said as I took the top of the box off, I gasp of what I saw. There was a long,black,leather jacket. I pulled it out of the box and try it on. It fit me just perfectly,it had a black leather belt to be tied around the torso area. There was a silver zipper, that starts at the neck and goes to my waist. I just love the new leather smell.

She just smiled.

"I will take it." I smiled. I pay her 80 gil.

"Um,also can I change into something here?" I ask.

"Sure thing, the change room is right over there." She pointed over to the change room that was on the far right of the shop.

"Thanks," I said and went over to it. Now I shut the door, I quickly change into a tee-shirt that was (F/C),and put on a skirt that was (S/F/C) (Second favourite colour or just choose the same colour of the shirt.Also you change into a bra, as well.).

I thought I should put on the leather coat,I wanted to show Cloud,this coat. I did the belt up and the zipper. The coat was sleeve less,it was a nice damn coat.

I smiled at my appearance, I walk out with the bag of clothing.

"Have a nice day." The old lady bid me a fair well.

"You too." I walk out.

I saw Cloud, he was leaning against the wall,closed eyes and arms crossed.

"I am all done." He open his eyes,and look at me.

"Wow,you look cool...." Clouds face was getting red again. 

"Thanks." I said with a hint of blush that was now creeping on my cheeks.

"Yo! Cloud!" We look over to a spiky black hair male that just approach us.

"Zack, nice to see you." Cloud smiled as they gave a fist bump. Zack look over to me and smiled.

"Cloud, who is this pretty lady you have with you?" He ask. As I am now beet red from the compliment.

"Oh,this is (Y/N)." He smiled again and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N), I am Zack." He pulled away. He smell really good like colone.

"Wow, Cloud.........you never told me you had a girl friend." He turn to Cloud.

I widen my eyes.

"We are not together, just friends." He said annoyed, also a bit blushing.

"Well,she is very pretty. Prettier than Arieth, don't tell her I said that." He laughed, now I am just getting flustered.

"You know lets just all go somewhere. I am sure we don't want to be standing here all day." Cloud and I nodded.

We started to walk, 3 people really caught my eye. The tallest one had slick back silver hair,the shortest had bangs over his eyes, his green eyes poke through. But the one that really caught my eye was the second tallest. He had beautiful long silver hair that reach the middle of his chest,long bangs on each side of his face and a bit of bangs in the middle of his nose. Not to mention he had the same green eyes as his brothers. I think they were brothers. I started to listen to their conversation.

"I still can't be leave a girl took my bike." A smooth collective voice came out of the long hair boy's mouth.

"Well, we are close to finding her." The shortest said. 

Then the long hair one look at me, I quickly look away as we walk to Fenrir. Once the bike was in sight there was another bike park right beside it.

I saw Zack get on it.

"Whoa! Is that your bike?" I ask, it was quite a nice bike,it look exactly like Clouds bike but there was a red lining all around the bike.

"How fast dose it go?" I ask.

"Well, Senrir is faster than his Fenrir." Zack said proudly. (What do you think about the name I did for Zack's bike. I thought it should be similar to the name 'Fenrir'.)

"No, it is not." Cloud cross his arms.

"Do you want to bet that? Spike?" Zack said being cocky.

"Yes, I do want to bet." Cloud grin and got in Zack's face.

"Alright, (Y/N) and me vs you Cloud. The finish line is the big green sign that says 'End of Midgar'." I smiled knowing this will not go down without a fight. Plus now I have 3 new friends: Cloud, Tifa and Zack.

"I except." Cloud grinned devilishly. I handed Cloud the bag of clothing he press a button on his bike and the back of his bike pop up. He put the bag inside and closed it.

Zack nodded and I got on the back of his bike, I rap my arms around his torso and hung on tight. The race would not start until we got to a set of red lights.

We all took off, they both went around cars to get to the front. Finally there was a red light. There was some civilians crossing. They both turn of the bikes then turn it back on as they did a quick burn out. 

Green light!

We both took off fast, Cloud was in the lead. I have to emit this is one of the best days of my life,ever since I was 9 and I had my last Christmas. My thoughts went back to when I was in that lab. Who was that guy? The one with the blond hair and the long white coat. Why was he just observing? He totally let me escape.

"Hey! how are you holding up back there!?" He yelled over the loud engine.

"I'm okay! Are we beating him?" I ask.

"Hold on a second!" He sped up and we pass Cloud.

They were both neck in neck,close to winning. We were near 2 over passes, one that goes up on our right and one that is over our heads. All of a sudden I heard stone break near us. Next was a loud thump sounded like someone broke though the side of the over pass to our right and made a stunt to jump.

I felt something sharp go through my right side of my stomach. I yelp in pain.

"What's wrong!?" Zack yelled.

I look back to see three silver hair people chasing us. I heard the tallest say.

"You missed!"

"Shut up! I won't miss the next shot. It will go through both sculls!" He gritted his teeth. I still didn't know why they are chasing us. I have to get medical fast or I am going to bleed to death.

Cloud saw what was happening so he took on the one that was the leader. They both clashed swords making sparks fly.

"Zack! Get her out of here!" Cloud yelled as Zack sped up.

Still, they were pursuing the chase. We saw the tallest try to slam the bike into us, but the question was where did the long hair one go?

I look forwards as we saw the long haired one, his bike was park side ways. What is he thinking? He is going to get the three of us killed. A sly smirk came on his face. 

"Zack!" I yelled. It was too late he smashed right into the long haired Remnant. Surprisingly he didn't have a scratch on him.

The bike went over his bike and Zack and I rolled for about a minute. Once I stop I lay on my back, I groaned all of the bones in my body hurt like hell. Constant throbbing and burning feeling plus a stabling feeling. Tears formed in my eyes. I look over to see Cloud quickly stop his bike and went over to Zack. Cloud help him up as I saw blood allover Zack's face. They came over to me but they were stop. The three surrounded me, how was thins going to end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. What do you think of the story so far? I will be posting more soon. Give a star if ya like it and Criticism is aloud. Just let it all out also comments as well. That will help me become a better writer. Also if you see any errors please tell me. Again I hope you are enjoying this. Until next time.
> 
> -3916


	3. Chapter 3: Slowly and painfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have bee kidnapped by the Remnants then you start to wonder about your fate. Will you live to see the day you escape?

Your pov

The pain was like a thousand pounds of stone crushing you constantly. It hurt so bad I did want to move or talk. Like the wind was knock out of you, and just trying to get air into your lungs. Limbs,bones,and muscles aching. 

"I told you 'this wont be the last time you see us'." The leader smirk.

"Let her go!" Cloud yelled as he was stop by Zack. Cloud knew if they took on the three they were going to get killed. It was some pretty good odds but, they could kill me.

"Oh, you mean her?" He pointed to me and slammed his heel of his boot on the bullet wound.

"AHHgggg!!!!!" I screamed as tears formed in my eyes. I could taste iron in my throat,I knew I was dieing slowly and pain fully.

I gathered up the strength and courage to ask. "Why......do....you....want......me?.." I was just out of breath for that sentence.

"Well, it's simple,really. You stole my bike. You won't get off easy." The one with long hair smirk.

"Ya,she won't get off easy." The tall brute said.

"Zack? Cloud?" I look at them, they just couldn't look at me. They both look to the side.

"Were sorry (Y/N)," Cloud look up at me with tears in his eyes.

I heard a small whisper of my name "(Y/N), what a pretty name." I didn't know who said it cause I didn't want to lean up and see.

"Were your protectors, we promise we will come and get you." Zack gave me a remorseful look. No, they can't be giving me up that fast. This has to be a dream.

"Now, (Y/N). Where is Mother?" The leader got too close to my face for comfort.

"I....don't know.....where....your.... darn...Mother is......I was kept in a lab all my life...." I spat in his face. He back off taking the back of his glove and wiping his face. He look back with a smirk, a evil devil smirk. He just kick me in the bullet spot. 

"Ahhhhhggg!!!" I let the tears come out, well after 8 years of hell, this is my welcome back to life party.

"Now, you boys back up and drive off. Yazoo." He motion to me with his head. So the long haired one is named 'Yazoo'.

I felt something cold press against my right temple. It was a gun, but not just any gun. It was a gun blade.

"Go right ahead, kill me. I never had a family nor a life. I would be honoured to be killed by a very nice weapon." I closed my eyes, waiting and breathing my last few hours of life.

"I am sorry,(Y/N)." I heard Clouds voice as I heard two bikes drive off. I felt like crying,but I was just too weak to cry. I just need sleep.

"I am sorry but, Velvet Nightmare (That's what Yazoo's gun blade is called) won't be killing anyone today. We might have use of her." I then felt a hard impact to the back of my head and I saw black.

I woke up, my eyes look around the room. I was in some type of cabin or home. My hands were bounded behind my back,I was laying on a futon? or some blankets. I couldn't check my bullet wound. My long leather jacket/coat was taken away from me. Where ever the hole was, my shirt was stained with the blood and stuck right to it. I felt like crying, I am just going to let it out now when I have the chance. It was a pretty long time I cried. My eyes were red and puffy,I cried until no more tears came out. I then heard the creaky door open. I leaned up.

"Will you just shut up, why are you crying?" The leader of the Remnants ask.

"Why do you care?" I totally stuttered, in a creaky voice.

" 'Why do you care?' *mocking voice* Well I can't get any sleep with you making all that sobbing, crying bull shit. Shut up or I am going to make you shut up." I just couldn't stop, my emotions are just getting to me.

I closed my eyes as *Slap* I felt a hard slap to the face, I fell backwards.

"Shut up!" he yelled, sounding totally annoyed as he slammed the door shut. I swear if he keeps doing that to the door, it will fall off the hinges. I felt like crying again but, there is no use for that. I felt a throbbing pain on my cheek,the spot where he hit.

Then I heard yelling, and things getting thrown around. Loud sounds getting thrown and loud yells echo through the home. Someone open the door and closed it. It was the tallest one of the three. I leaned up.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Brother is angry, Yazoo is trying to calm him but, this turned out to be a fight." He sat beside me,then hug his knees.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"My name is; Loz." He said.

"Well Loz, don't let your brothers pick on you. Do they?" I ask, looking over to him.

"Yes,they are sometimes really big meanies." Then we heard some more tumbling and crashing, it sounded like they went full on fight mode.

"How rude of me, I am (Y/N). Problem is I don't know my last name." I sigh.

"Loz, if you untie me. I can stop your brothers from fighting." 

"I am sorry, I can't. Brothers will be mad at me especially Kadaj." Oh I see the the shortest is named Kadaj. Yazoo is the one with the long hair and Loz, is the sensitive one. 

"I am sorry I can't." He got up and left out the door and shut. 

"Wait Wait Wait." Too late he's gone. I felt like swearing so much right now. Well I hope Cloud and Zack will come for me. I hope they will not let me die. I am dieing slowly and painfully. Every breath I take to one drop of blood that is being spilt right now, that is deciding my fate. My time is running out. But, what can I do? I am vulnerable right now, dieing,shot,weak at the moment. Then the arguing and things getting thrown quite down. I can't tell if that is a good thing or did someone die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, I hope you are enjoying it so far. More Yazoo in the next chapter and I am typing it now :) see ya then my lovely readers. It will be much more longer next. I might post it tomorrow depending how my time will work :)
> 
> 1117


	4. Chapter 4: The sly devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you know all three Remnants but will a certain sly Remnant steel your heart away? Find out. (I suck at descriptions by the way.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning a bit of mention of blood! Plus! a bit of fluff! ^^

Please play the song for the full effects: https://youtu.be/XrW9X7wdrh4

Your pov

There was silence through out the home, if you drop a pin you could hear where it landed. It was dead silent, I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. I was starting to get creep out by this. Then the silence was broken by someone slamming a door closed. The sound echoed through the home just like if everything was hallow. I waited a second, I was trying to think of a escape plan. But my thoughts were interrupted by the long haired one who came in with bandages and some medical stuff. He shut the door quietly, he look over to me and gave me a sly smirk that crept onto his lips. He walk over to where I was sitting.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Well, brother was very upset. He was deciding what to do with you, like for instance he will leave you to die or he will kill you himself." He sat in front of me.

"Well,that doesn't give me much of a chose." I mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear that precious voice of yours. Speak up or Kadaj is going to cut off your tongue." He got close to my face.

"It was nothing, I just..." I started.

"Take your time, I have all night." There's that sly smirk again.

"Why did you Remnants take me? Of all people you pick me?" I ask.

"Well it's real simple. You took my bike,well, stole it really. Anyways you won't get off easy, for that we keep you here." He lean back placing his hands on both sides of him to the floor to lean on.

"I will not let you people keep me here like a prisoner or slave!" I got up quickly. 

"Oh, what will you do about it?" He gets up and walks closer and closer, while I back up.

"Run?" *Gets closer* I move back.

"Hide?"

"Scream?" My back hit the wall,there was no where to go. He slammed both of his hands beside my head, I was now trap in between his body and the wall. He leaned really close,too close for comfort. How close you may ask? Well to the point where both of our noses were touching.

"Now, let me tell you (Y/n)." He got really close and whispered into my ear.

"There is no escape, you ether,1. are going to die from a bullet by yours truly *points to himself* or 2. let me treat it?" Even know I couldn't see part of his face I could tell the last part a smirk slip on his lips. I just felt shivers go up my spine.

"I know Zack and Cloud will come and get me,and get me away from this nightmare!" I said trying not to sound scared.

"Well, doll, let me tell you this now. There will be no hero to come save you, they don't care about you. They are too busy to come and save you. Now lets go, sit down and let me take care of that wound, before it gets infected." He blew near my ear. I was ready to cry again, with his harsh words but, I can't show him I am weak. He is a sly devil,that you never can know what he is thinking.

I walk over to where the blankets were set. I lied down.

"If I untie you, will you not run?" He ask taking out Velvet Nightmare, his gun blade. What was this did I just hear him per?

I nodded.

He went right behind me and cut the bindings on my wrists. Once they were off I rub my wrist as I saw purple and red marks on my wrists.

"Um, this might hurt." He said as he tried to take a look at my bullet wound but my nice shirt I chose out the other day is now stuck to the hole of the wound.

"The shirt has to come off." He sigh.

"Wait! what? No-" I was interrupted.

"Do you want to die?" He ask.

"No, I don't" I mumbled.

He just used his gun blade to cut the piece of clothing off. I started to feel a chill go up my spine.

"Aw,ssss. It looks like I did some damage there." He tilted his head.

https://img.wattpad.com/95272f3fbd316563b43046b844e2203ea269eab9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f526c4d4133424c7647326a714f773d3d2d3838383030313630372e313631303463373031373664373663313838363539303636343737302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

When I look at my wound it was bloody with each layers of skin torn and blood dried around the sides of the wound plus a bloody hole with a bullet making its home there. He took out some disinfected water and poured it on my wound. I bit my lip, it did sting a bit, but that is not going to be the worst of it. He dabbed up the water and most of the wound. It was slightly ticklish.

"Now, this is where it is going to hurt." He took out some shiny tweezers I widen my eyes.

I squinted my eyes as he started to try to grasp onto the bullet. When he started to pull it out, I bit my knuckle hard. It hurt so much I just want to punch something, well I don't ever want to get shot again. 

"Aw, did that hurt (Y/N)? Well, were almost done here." He said the first part like if he was talking to a child.

He then took out some thread and a needle. Blood was just poring out of my wound, he quickly wiped that up and started to sow it up.(Don't blame me if this is in accurate, cause I have never been shot. Someone please correct me if I am wrong.)

I bit my lip when I felt the poke of the needle,sowing up the hole.

"All done,Love." I ignored the nickname.

"Well, I will be back." He walk out of the room. He came back a minute later with a shirt. He tossed it over.

"Here," I caught it.

I quickly put on the over size black shirt. He was leaning against the door way,about to leave.

"Wait," I said as he turned his heal back to me.

"Hm?" 

"I...just wanted to say thanks." I gave him a smile he nodded.

"Your welcome,baby bird. Now get some sleep." He left. I couldn't help but feel a bit warm all of a sudden. Wait! Do I have feelings for the sly devil they call 'Yazoo'? I can't tell but, the question is: what is this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya another great chapter done. I love writing this, and some of the fluff. I hope you all enjoying it. Also special thanks to:
> 
> Hayley L'Heureux for giving me a lot of the fluff ideas :)
> 
> @xRemnant0 for the support and sharing great music to give me ideas :)
> 
> I really thank you all.
> 
> I will be writing Chapter: 5 soon:)


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you try to escape the sly devil; Yazoo, will give into the chase ;) Have fun reading readers!

(Y/N)'s pov

I woke up the next morning, to hear more yelling. What is up with them yelling?! Again! I got up and stretch, ow! That was not a good idea, my wound is still healing. I walk to the door, I quietly open the door. I look down the hallway, no one in sight. I heard talking down stares. I crouch down in the middle of the steps.

"Why the fuck did you help her?!!!" I heard fists slam on the table. Oh! Their at a table.

"Nothing of your concern." Yazoo replied.

"Nothing of your concern, Nothing of your concern! It is my concern! The point was to let her die!"

"Calm down brother." Loz said.

"Emit it Yaz, You have a soft spot for her!?" Kadaj's voice echoed through the home.

"No I don't." Yazoo said, I couldn't help but feel like I got punch in the heart.

"Lies! You kept her alive, you gave her all those smirks! What dose that tell you!? Hm!" There heads tuned to me when they saw me on the stares.

"What are you doing here?" Kadaj ask with a snarl.

"Um, nothing. I woke up from you guys arguing." I waved my hands in front of me.

"Oh, well we are going out to search for Mother, we wouldn't want our precious prisoner to get saved. You are staying here. Yaz." Kadaj motions with his head to me. Yazoo walk up to me and pulled his Velvet nightmare. He pointed it at me. My eyes widen as he motioned me to go up the steps, I did as he said until I was in my room. He had no emotion on his face it was just blank. I couldn't tell what the sly devil was thinking.

Once the door was shut he lowered the gun.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled at him.

"It's called a act, baby bird." That smirk came on his face again.

"Your crazy! You don't point a gun at a person!" He got closer.

I felt my body get slammed to the wall, my hands pin above my head.

His face was really close, that same smirk came on his face as he tilts his head.

My face started to heat.

"Let me tell you baby bird, all the best people are crazy." He started to kiss my neck.

"Stop! I don't want this!" I said, in which I kinda wanted his attention. I think I have a crush on him. He pulled back for a second, he look at me with the same smirk, that devilish smirk. Why dose it give me butterfly's in my stomach.

"We both know that's what you want." He smirk as my face turned red. I was speechless. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he had a ferm grip. He went at it again. I couldn't help but moan, when he got to a certain spot on my neck.

"What.is.this?" We heard a different voice. Yazoo pulled away as he turned his head to see his two brothers at the door.

Yazoo smirk, "What? I can't have a little fun with the prisoner? You guys are no fun." Yazoo said in a smooth voice,how he always sounds.

"We are about to leave, and you are makingout with her." Kadaj rolled his eyes.

As the two left, he let me go.

"Sorry, the fun had to end so soon." He smirk and winked at me then left.

I drop to the floor as he left me in a panting mess, why the hell did my emotions do that to me? I really hope Zack and Cloud come and get me before I change my mind about leaving. I look out the window to see they drove off. I decided I would go to sleep. I will make my escape plan when they fall asleep.

**Time skip**

I woke up from the moonlight shining in my face. I knew they must have gotten back a long time ago.

I finally thought about escaping, I knew if I tried the window from my room, I will break a leg or two, maybe a arm. I got up from my spot on the floor. I tiptoed my way to the door, as I open the door. I saw all three rooms dark. I am sure they were all asleep, all the lights were off. I tiptoed down the hallway. 

*Creek!* I heard the old floor boards creek. I stop, as it was dead silent. I look around, to see my surroundings. 

I started again, as I finally got to the steps. I quickly walk down the steps. I turned my head left and right to see if there was anyone around. No one. 

I walk to the front door, I quietly unlock it. I was finally free. I walk out the door as I look up at the full moon that was in the sky to night. Glowing white trees glowed bright, it was magical. I smelled smoke.

"What are you doing up?" I look over to the porch of the home. There was Yazoo, leaning against the wall, taking a drag of his cigarette. He took the cigarette away from his lips waiting for a answer.

"Um...." I was trying to plan when to run. Wait he smokes!? I can tell he is trying to relieve stress.

I admired his cat like green/mako coloured eyes. They could easily hitmotize you.

I decided to make my move. I sprinted away from him and into the forest.

'Heh, heh this is going to be fun' Yazoo thought, as he drop the bud, and crushed it with his foot.

I felt adrenaline pump through my legs. I never stop running, I felt my shirt get slightly torn on the side from the sleeve down. Thorns and tree branches nicked at my arms and legs. I heard the sound of a bike. I knew the chase was in pursue. I will just have to hide, or do I keep running away? I chose to run. I hear the sound of the moder on that bike get closer and closer. I felt a impact go to my hips as I landed face first, into the dirt. I heard something crash, then I felt myself rolling down the hill. Sticks and shrubs poking and scratching my skin.

As my back hit the ground, I gasp for air as I had the wind knock out of me. Also my bullet wound hurt like I felt a wait go on my hips. I look to see it was Yazoo and he look pist off. He straddle my hips as I struggled out of his grip. He pin my hands above my head.

"What do you want!? I just want to be free!" I cried out.

"You keep running away, I don't tolerate that. I have help you and kept you alive." 

"I feel like a prisoner, a slave really." I look to the side.

"Hm, so you would rather be a slave than a prisoner? I like that idea better." He smirk.

"No! I didn't say what I rather be!" I was getting flustard.

"Oh, is baby bird getting flustard? Hm?" He tilted his head.

"No! Stop calling me that!" I yelled.

"I just want to see Cloud and Zack again! Is that too much to ask!" I felt hurt inside.

"Let me tell you something doll, they aren't coming for you. If they were they would have came a long time for you. You have been with us for 3 weeks now. They.don't.care.about.you." I felt like crying, he was right, we both knew it. 

"Your right, they don't care." I sigh.

"But, I do." I felt his hand slide up my side, I shuttered at his touch.

"No, you don't." I said, challenging him.

"Hm, maybe I don't. But remember this babe," He got close to my ear.

He whispered "Your mine and mine alone. If I didn't care about you, you would have been dead, when we first met." I widen my eyes what the hell did I just get myself into.

"Now, since no one is around, I guess I will continue my fun." Oh shit! Why did I run out of the house again?

I felt him attack my neck with love bites. I didn't know weather to except him or not. He is really my type. I kinda like this treatment. No. Bad (Y/N) listen to your head remember who you are. Screw it I like him a lot, shut up brain.

I tangled my hands into his hair.

"Hm, someones enjoying this~" He smirk. But it was my turn to make a move I had a plan. I pushed him forward as he fell on his back and I ran. He growled, as it started to rain. Branches and thorns scratch against my legs. I came to a stop, there was no where to go. I look forward to see a cliff side. I look over the edge, shit! It's too dangerous to clime down. Looks like I might have to jump.

"Hm.... Did I just find baby bird?" He smirk as I saw him walking forward. 

"Just, leave me alone!" I yelled. I saw his long hair was getting soaked, so was my hair and clothing. His smirk turned into a frown, kinda like a smirk and a frown at the same time. I back up, closer and closer to the edge, that could be my death.

I felt my foot slip as I was falling backwards. I widen my eyes and yelp as this was going to be my death if I hit the bottom. I felt a hand latch onto my wrist. I look up to see the sly devil. He pulled me up. When I was on flat ground, he crouched down and, quickly pulled me into his arms. I could hear his heart beat. His arms were around me like a protective shield. I felt a warm blush go onto my cheeks.

"Why do you run?" He ask.

"I....don't know." I sighed, as I felt his warm body heat emitting off his leather suit. Even know it was cold and raining. I really do think I have feelings for him.

"(Y/N), tell me why do you?" He whispered.

"I run cause I don't want to get hurt anymore. I don't have any friends nor family. You do, I was born in the dark, shut out from everything, and everyone." I felt tears poor down my cheeks. I then felt a pointer finger and thumb lift my chin slightly, just enough to look into his beautiful mako green eyes. He smirk as I felt his thumb wipe the tears away.

"Then don't run. I will protect you from my brothers, from the world. I won't let anyone touch you. As I said 'your mine' and mine alone." I felt my heart rate pick up the pace.

"(Y/N), I have never let anyone in my head. Not.one.person. Not even my brothers, I can only let you in. You understand my feelings and thoughts. Everyone runs and thinks we are criminals, that's just bullshit. I know how you feel, you never knew your family nor mother...." He said the last part quietly. 

"Yazoo...." I said quietly as I felt his pain.

"You don't have to go back if you want." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"(Y/N), I don't know what I feel anymore. Love, hate, joy, bliss, lust, excitement, sad, happy. I have no emotions. Nothing. But when you came around, I felt something I don't know what that feeling is." I felt something for him as well.

"Tell, me the feeling." I told him.

"Warm. A feeling I have never had." I tried to think what this was, until it click. Love.

"If I am correct, you feel love." His face was emotionless, like his normal look. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, cause it got silent. All I could hear was his heart beat and the rain.

Then he spoke "(Y/N), if this is what I feel, do you feel the same if I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Will, you be my girlfriend? I mean, you don't have to except. If you don't want to just take my Velvet nightmare and point it to my head, and pull the trigger." I heard him sigh at the end. I would never shoot him. Like, why would he say that!

I smiled at him.

"Yes, I would love to be yours!" His frown turned into a grin as I wasn't expecting the unexpected. I felt his lips crash into mine, his hands went to my waist. I rap my arms around his neck. The kiss was warm, and slow not hungry. He crained his neck to deepen it. I felt a spark in my stomach, I haven't been happy in years. I felt him pin me down, I just let him I never wanted to let go of him. I hope I can stay with him for the rest of my life. 

Eventually we had to pull away, now we were in a panting mess. 

"I think we should head back before brothers wake up. We are not going to hear the end of that one are we?" He smirk as I giggled as he help me up.

We walk back to his crashed bike, somehow it was still perfect. I got on as he started it up, I rap my arms around his torso, and burred my face into his back. I could smell, his scent. It was a nice smell, like leather.

As we pulled up to the home he park it right in front of the home. As we both got off the bike, he open the door quietly. As we both sneak in, the house was quite and dark. As we shut the door behind us we heard a voice from the corner of the room.

"So, when did you two decide to get back?" Kadaj step out from the darkness. Yazoo pulled me behind him.

"None of your concern, brother." Yaz growled.

"So, you two decided to go run off? With out my permission!" Kadaj sounded angry.

"So?" I said.

"And you two ran off to do what? To fuck each other in the forest?" I felt my face heat, as Yazoo too my hand and we both walk up the steps.

"I don't care about jack shit Kadaj! I am going to bed." Yazoo and I parted our ways to our rooms.

I closed the door and took off my shirt, for it to dry. I got into the futon on the floor. I pulled the covers up to my neck. Trying to get warm, as I was still cold. I couldn't be leave I kiss him. I was the only one! This was one hell of a day! I think I am going to get some sleep now.

I fell asleep thinking about the one person I love, Yazoo. How his lips tasted, how his hugs felt. As I thought about Yazoo I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya! Another chapter done! I am getting more ideas. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Thanks for all the lovely comments. It makes me feel good inside. Quick question would you prefer longer chapters and a little wait? Or shorter and more updates? Your choice, the comments will add up. If no one comments I will just continue at my own pace. Again thanks so much for reading, until next time my lovely readers!
> 
> Word count: 2525 
> 
> Yup longer than last time ;)


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have such a bad nightmare you are scared of Yazoo. But he comes to calm you down.

Please play the song for the full effects: https://youtu.be/B_9fg9PRKck

It was a cloudy day in the city of Midgar. As I was walking around, many people roamed the streets. Talking to each other greeting each other a goodbye. People going into shops, children playing and running. I was currently in heart of the city, where the court yard was.

I saw Cloud, as he was handing a package to another person. I decided to run up to him and say Hello. As I ran to him with a big grin on my face. Oh, boy! He was going to get it. 

"Cloud!" I yelled and waved. He turned and look at me.

"Do I know you?" He said with a confused look on his face. What? I haven't been gone that long and he forgot me!

"Snap out of it! Cloudy it's me, (Y/N). Have you forgot?" I ask, as he was still confused. 

"Who?" He said.

"(Y/N), you know. The girl that colapsed at your door step. The person who was kidnapped by the Remnants. The girl that is dating Yazoo." I grab his hand.

"I don't know you. You seem really odd. Later stranger." He took his hand away from my hand. He walk back to his bike and got on. Well, that was shocking! I think he is just playing a game.

I saw Zack, I smiled as I ran up to him to tell what happen.

"Zack, why haven't you came to get me? I was kidnapped!" I yelled at him.

"Doll, who are you? And why are you yelling at me?" I felt like pulling out my hair. As he walk away. It started to rain and poor.

"Why doesn't anyone remember me?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. People look at me funny, like if I just got out of a crazy house.

I ran down the street hoping I might find Yazoo or Tifa. 

"Yaz!" I yelled looking for him. He is the only one that will make me feel better. I need to find him. Speak of the devil there he is, wait.....

I went around the corner to see Yazoo, I widen my eyes to see what he was doing. He had this blond (If you are blond, make the girl's hair a odd colour) hair girl slammed against the wall, and he was kissing her! I felt like crying, why would he do this to me. After all the feelings I had for him. My heart was crushed. I was pissed right off. That girl/blond isn't going to hear the from me. Boy, she is going to get the wrath of (Y/N). (Sorry if you guys are pissed off right now or sad.)

I saw them pull away.

"I love you doll." Yaz said as he walk to his bike. My heart just shattered into pieces.

I ran up to Yazoo and grab his arm. Trying to get his attention, he has a lot of explaining to do.

"Yazoo, what are you doing?" I ask. He turn and tilted his head, and grind.

"Well, all I can say doll. Is, you are a no one. She is far more someone then you ever were. Now scram before I shoot you." He yank his arm away and drove off. I..... can't believe this.....He is gone....No one cares about me. I felt like I got kick in the heart. Why dose this hurt so much. No. I have to after him. I look around for something I can use. I saw Clouds bike, heh heh, Cloudy don't leave the keys in your bike, or someone is going to steel it. I hop on the bike, I kick the kick stand up and pulled back the gas.

I need to find Yazoo, I will case after just like he did for me. I will not give up, I just can't no matter how many times he pushes me away. I took many turns left,right a U turn. Until I saw the long silver haired male. I sped up until I was right beside him.

"You don't give up do you?" Yazoo smirk.

"No. No I don't I will not let you run. I will chase you until my last dieing breath." I felt like crying, no (Y/N), you can't show emotions that's what will make you weak.

"Last, dieing breath you say? Well lets see about that." He slammed his bike to the side, hitting my bike and making it go whankey. I gritted my teeth as, I thought 'Oh you want to play that game Yaz?' I slammed my bike into his as he grinned.

He then slammed the breaks then did a U turn. I wasn't going to let him escape. I slammed on the breaks and turned the bike around making the tires screech and smoke. Then I heard a bunch of bangs. I then felt something go through my arm, I look to my arm and saw a trail of blood flowing down the road. He made a right tun to turn onto a overpass that had caution, and construction signs. I followed as he knock down the signs. I look ahead and saw the over pass was not finished being built. 

NO! This is suicide! But, if I have to die for us to be together I will. I sped up after him, the jump was getting closer, and closer, and closer. Both of our bikes went up into the air as there was no road left. It seamed like time had slowed down.

I smiled " I love you Yaz." I felt tears in my eyes. He grinned.

"But I don't." I then saw him take out his Velvet Nightmare. He pointed it at me and pulled the trigger. It went right through my forehead.

https://img.wattpad.com/e5ce5b45fc250c92bf77db4d3cbcdf60fc067d21/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7077496c715065476d52686b58413d3d2d3839333838313930372e313631383337373061666636356630363739343331393134383638312e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

I was now falling in air. I was still alive? Why was I put on this planet, all I had was hate. No love, I was pushed away. Yaz why?

I sat up fast, sweating, crying, and I screamed. I look left and right, it was all a dream? WHAT! It...it felt so real. I touched my forehead, no bullet wound. I heard the door open, it was Yazoo, I scurried backwards, as far as I could go, my back hit the wall as my breath hitch.

Yazoo knitted his eyebrows, and walk over to me. He crouched down to my level, and cup my cheek with his hand.

"Baby bird?" He tilted his head as I flinch.

"Stt....ayyy.....aww....ayyy...." I stutter and shivered.

"Why? What happen?" He ask pulling me into a a tight hug. 

"I.......I had a.....bb....ad........dream...." I whispered.

He began to stroke my (H/L) (H/C) hair.

"Come with me doll." I didn't want to move from his embrace. It was nice, and warm. His leather suit touch my skin. Shit I forgot about my shirt was drying. I then felt a arm go under my knees and hand hold my back. I was then lift up, I 'eep' and put my arms around his neck.

He walk to the door and open it, as he walk down the dark hallway. He took a turn to the right as he open the door. His room was a lot nicer than mine. He had old wood floor, the same as all the other floors. There was a window on the left wall. He had a queen size bed right against the back wall. With many blankets, the colours of black and dark blue. Two pillows one that was still on the bed and one that was on the floor. A night stand to the left side of the bed with a lamp on it. There was a table near the window with many CDs of rock and roll,heavy metal and different music. His gun lay on the nightstand with a white and black cloth near. The room was dark, you couldn't see much but luckily the window made most light in the room.

He closed the door with his heel of his boot, he went over to the right side of the bed and lay me down, gentle. He walk over to the left side of the bed and lay down right beside me. He look at me with his cat like eyes. Honestly he reminded me of a cat.

"So...tell me Baby Bird, what happen in your dream?" He ask as he lay on his back.

I took a deep breath and thought back of what happen.

"I was walking around in Midgar, I then saw Cloud. I thought this was all real. I went to go talk with him and, he didn't recognise me." I sigh.

"So you know big brother?" He ask.

"Then, I saw Zack. I talk to him, he didn't remember me ether. I was ready to pull out my hair how mad I was." Yazoo tuned his head to look at me.

"Don't pull out that beautiful (H/L) (H/C) hair of yours." I blushed at his comment.

"I went to look for you, when I turn a corner. I..I...saw." I started cracking up inside. Yaz calm me by running his fingers through my hair.

"I saw you kissing another girl. I couldn't be leave it. You walk away and got on your bike. I then stole Cloud's bike and chase after you. Once we came to a overpass there was a jump. I was willing to go to the end with you. Even if it means death and the life stream. I told you 'I love you' but you said 'But I don't.' Then you shot me in the forehead." I felt tears, stream down my face. I felt pain in my heart and a pit in my stomach.

Then I felt strong arms, rap around me. It was no other than the long haired remnant. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I would never shoot you, shh shh." He calm me down with kind whispers. I could hear his heart, a steady beat every time. He then gave me a kiss on the forehead. 

"You will be safe with me Baby Bird." I lay back down as I felt him cover me with some of the blankets. Then I felt strong arms rap around me under the blanket covering the both of us.

"Good night Yaz," I whispered.

"Night Baby Bird." I heard him yawn. I fell asleep for a while all of a sudden I woke up again. This was really cute.

The cute thing was I heard a really cute sound Yaz made when he sleeps. The sound, sounds like purring. Aw, this is so cute, but, I really don't want to wake him. I closed my eyes hearing the sound of purring. I couldn't help but, smile.

"Good night Yaz." I whispered. I then closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Another chapter done. I wanted to add some new emotions to this book. Like sadness, and happiness. A mix of both. How is everyone doing? Good? Bad? A bit of both? Well, I hope you all are doing good. I have been trying to catch up on my school work. Almost done, all my school work. I only have 5 assignments to do. Anyways have a good day/night my readers. I hope you are enjoying it so far. See ya soon readers. Until next time. ^^
> 
> -Breanne
> 
> Word count: 1902


	7. Chapter 7: I can't smile without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some real freakin cute fluff in this chapter.

Please play the song it goes super cute with the chapter ^^ Enjoy my readers : https://youtu.be/ISI4TpWyIyg 

Yazoo's pov

I woke up in a really good mood today, I open my eyes to see: me hugging (Y/N). I smile, I wouldn't want anyone else. I would die to make her smile. She was my world. But, my brother's will never allow me to be with her. But, screw them she is my baby bird. Mine, and mine alone. I then closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

(Y/N)'s pov

I smiled when I woke up. I felt protected, I felt a warmth in my heart, I have never had this feeling. The light was coming through the curtains, and I look at Yazoo. He truly was handsome, with his long silver hair and mako green eyes. I wouldn't want any other person with me than him. Then I went back to sleep.

3rd person's pov

The two brothers were siting at the table, waiting for Yazoo to wake up. Kadaj look at the clock, it was now 12:00 pm. 

"Yazoo, should've been up hours ago. What is taking him so long?" Kadaj ask.

"Yeah, weird." Loz replied.

"We are suppose to be looking for Mother, not waiting for 'Mr. Sleepy' to wake up!" 

Yazoo's pov

I just wanted to stay in this position, and never leave. I....I...I think I lo-

"What the hell is this?!" My eyes open to see Kadaj and Loz standing at the end of the bed. Kadaj didn't look too happy. Loz just had his normal look to him.

"Yaz, this is going way too far!" Kadaj gritted his teeth.

"Kadaj, I just woke up, go bug someone else." I yawned.

"Just woke up, just woke up! It's 12:00 in the afternoon! We were suppose to be looking for Mother about 3 hours ago. And what do we find? You sleeping with the prisoner, she is just a distraction!" Kadaj yelled.

Then a sound of a gun going off could be heard. It was now silence.

"Leave..." Yazoo, said glaring at Kadaj. The bullet was now in the wall where the door way was. 

"Fine." Kadaj growled.

They both left and shut the door.

Yazoo's pov

I knew my brothers were right, but, they never knew love. We were all born into a teenager body, no mother or father to love us. We had to learn fast, and we were always shown the wrong way. No m,atter what people fear us. I know we are criminals, but there is no going back. I then felt (Y/N) shiver.

Wait! Is she crying?!

I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Then I heard a sniffle.

"Baby bird? Are you alright?" I whispered.

She open her eyes and shook her head.

"That...iiss nnott a ggood way to to wake up." She stuttered, then hiccuped.

"Aw, shh it's okay, it's okay." I hushed her and pulled her close, running my fingers through her (H/L) (H/C) hair. She buried her head into my chest. I then started to hum, a tune that was stuck in my head. She was truly my baby bird.

I was thinking about a few things, how I can make it up to her. A few ideas went through my head, then I had a idea.

"(Y/N)?"

"Hm?" She stop crying.

"I had a good idea." I said.

"Hm?" She then look at me. I wiped the rest of her tears away from her face with my thumb.

"How about I make it up to you?" She then smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" She ask. I smirk and tilted my head.

"What?" she said.

"Oh, you will see." I then went close to her face, and made my nose touch hers. I then moved hit side to side. In a way that is a kiss. She giggled then smiled.

"Okay, but I will be back tonight. I have to go look for Mother. I promise I will make you smile again." She nodded. I kiss her on the head.

"Stay in my room until I get back, okay? So I know you are safe."

"Okay, Yaz." She smiled. I then walk out of the home and started up my bike, I then look up towards the window, knowing she is safe. I then drove off, okay now I just need to pick up a few things. Operation: Make (Y/N) smile, is going to be accomplished.

(Y/N)'s pov

I truly did not like what Kadaj did. He came in when me and Yaz were sleeping and started yelling. I felt like crying. If I don't wake up good, or if someone starts something there will be hell to pay. But, I got emotional this morning. I walk over to Yaz's bed and got under the covers. I layed there then took Yaz's pillow. I hug it like if I was hugging him. I could smell his scent, it was nice. It smell like collone and a bit of sweat, plus a pinch of vanilla. I think that is his shampoo. I was thinking about 'what did he have plan?'. I know he wouldn't do anything knotty, or would he? I blushed at the thought. But, it's a bit too early for that. We have only been together for a few months now. But, I have no family. I remember I had a brother long ago. But what was his name? I must have forgot. All I want is to have Yaz come back to my arms again, he will come back soon. 

So I closed my eyes and went to sleep, waiting for my Yaz to get home.

"(Y/N)~" I heard a voice say.

"(Y/N)~ Time to wake up I am back~" I open my eyes to see Yazoo. I smiled, I sat up in my knees as he took me into a embrace. Suddenly he pick me up and spun me around. I giggled.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" He ask.

"Ya!" I said, as he set me down.

"First go take a shower, then meet me down stairs." He walk away. His room was connected to a bathroom. I then went to the washroom. I quickly too off all of my clothes, and hop into the shower. I look for the shampoo and conditioner. There was two bottles, one was conditioner that was garneair, and the other was head and shoulders. Plus I found some body wash.

I quickly washed up and put a towel around my frame, and dried and brushed my hair. I then walk into his room. I then saw a black bag on the bed. I walk closer to take a look what that was. There was a note on it.

To: (Y/N)

Love: Yaz❤️🖤💜

I then look through the bag, I gasp what I saw.

I pulled it out of the bag.

It was a beautiful, knee length dress. It was a pastle purple with a big black bow in the back. It was made of silk and not too much beading to it. I then put it on. It fit me perfect. I then walk down the steps. Loz and Kadaj were at the table.

"What's with the ocation?" I smiled.

"Wow, she looks pretty! Like a doll." Loz said.

"Thank you, Loz." I smiled.

"Oh! That's why Yaz said he need to do something!" Kadaj then said. I step outside. Yaz was waiting, siting on his bike. Taking a smoke. He then tossed it away and look at me. He then smiled. I walk up to him. He put his hands to my hips.

"You look Beautiful." He said tilting his head. I blushed, when we were just staring at each other.

"Now, don't be alarmed. but..." He took out a piece of cloth that was black.

"Oh!"

"May I?" I nodded.

He went behind me and put the cloth around my eyes, and tied it. Now I couldn't see a thing, some how this felt exciting. He then guided me over to his bike and help me on. He put my arms around his torso. Surprisingly he was very build, I could feel his muscle through his leather.

He started up the bike and drove off. I buried my head into his back. I could just hear the smile twitch onto his lips. I felt like we have been driving forever. He then slowed down the bike and then it stop and he turned it off. I heard him get off. I then tried to get off the bike, but that resulted me tripping backwards. I felt no impact, but Yazoo caught me.

"My, my, (Y/N)." I then giggled as he help me back up. He then took off the blindfold. I gasp. I saw how beautiful the Midgar city was, especially when Mako infusion glows. I then look over where Yaz was sitting. He smiled.

I sat right beside him on the blanket. There was also a few candles around us with a basket right beside us. We then ate, kinda feeding each other cutely.

"(Y/N). Do you like it, I mean the surprise?" He ask.

"Yazoo, I love it!" I then gave him a hug. We cuddled for a while in a blanket, looking up at the stars. I love being in his arms.

He then went back to his bike for something. He then came back,

"Close your eyes baby bird." I closed my eyes. I felt something cold. 

"Open." I then open and gasp. It was a beautiful, heart necklace, that glowed bright like mako infusion also the colour was just like his eyes.

"Do you like it?" I was speechless.

"Like it? No, I love it!" I said.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" He said getting really close.

"Yes!"

"Really?" He started to pepper butterfly kisses to my neck. I giggled.

"I am glad to have you as my boyfriend." He smiled. He then stand up and offered me a hand, so I took his offer. He then put my arms around his shoulders, and he put his hands on my waist. We started to dance, Godamn it this was cute! He never acts like this. I can't believe someone so cold in the beginning, cold have a heart. I never want to leave him, no one could take him away from him. How I just wanted to dance with him forever, hold him forever, and love him. I put my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment.

"(Y/N), I.. I think I lo-" Then I heard a rustling sound in the forest. Yaz quickly put me behind him in a protective manner.

"We both know you are there." Yaz said taking out his Velvet Nightmare. A guy in red with black ebony hair came out.

"(Y/N) step away from him, he kidnapped you." He pointed the gun at Yazoo. Yazoo then step forward then grab the gun and pointed it to his own skull.

"Shoot! I dare you too." Yazoo said, waiting for the bullet to come. I then got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"No! Please! Don't kill him!" I grab the guy in red, his arm. He then look at me, and now I had tears streaming down my face.

I beg him not to kill Yaz.

"You....Love this man?" he ask. I nodded.

"With all my heart, now please to kill him, mystery man." I pleaded.

"Vincent, my name is Vincent Valentine." I widen my eyes, No! It couldn't be! He then disappeared, quickly.

I then gave Yazoo a hug.

"Don't ever do that again." I said.

"I never back down from a fight, who would I be if I did? Now lets head back." We quickly pick up the stuff, and went back.

Once we got into the home Loz and Kadaj were there.

Loz saw our hands intertwined.

"Oh! I ship it!" He yelled as Kadaj rolled his eyes.

We then went upstairs, I quickly change, into one of his shirts. I lay right beside him.

"I got another surprise, soon." He grinned.

He pulled me close.

"Thank you for the night." I snuggled into him.

"For you Baby bird. Anything, for you." He said and kiss me on the forehead.

I quickly fell asleep.

Yazoo's pov

I smiled seeing her asleep is so cute. She is very beautiful, I am so glad I chose her before anyone else. I am also glad that I made her happy. I am glad to be her boyfriend and I am glade she is mine.

"Good night, (Y/N)." I then said.

"I can't smile without you." I whispered, then went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Readers! I thought that chapter was really cute. I will be updating more on this book, more often. How is everyone doing? Good? Bad? Okay? If it is bad I hope I made you happy with this overally fluffy chapter. I really love to write this book. I don't want to rush this book too much. I am trying to develop this story how a real relation ship is like. I might put a lemon chapter soon, but not too soon. I have never wrote one before but, I will try my best. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far. Any thoughts? Okay, bye readers! See ya real soon ^^
> 
> -Breanne
> 
> Word count: 2221


	8. Chapter 8:🌸A festival to remember🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of you are now going to go to a festival to have fun, but it's not all fun in games....

https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/930233170/images/16274d97d553e7ab655848023958.jpg

Isn't that picture pretty cute/cool?

Please play the song with the chapter: https://youtu.be/LSvOTw8UH6s

A few months later

"Are you sure we won't be seen as criminals?" Yazoo ask.

"I positively sure." (Y/N) replied.

"No, she is not 100%!" Kadaj then said.

"Oh, k'mon Kadaj. Brighten up, just because your wearing something else besides your leather outfit doesn't mean you can say that." (Y/N) then said crossing her arms.

"Really? Well you don't know me. Cause you are not those people out there. I am sure they will call the cops on us. If they see you, they will 110% send us behind bars. For 1. Kidnapping, and 2. Being the Remnants of our Big brother." Kadaj then sat down.

"Kadaj, it's a festival. No one is going to care if you are a criminal or not. All people are welcome." (Y/N) explained.

"I want to go!" Loz said being in a very good mood.

"Plus we haven't been out of the house in a while."

"You mean, you haven't been out of the house since your date." Kadaj then continued.

"Yeah, but-"

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were all wearing Yukata's. While, (Y/N) quickly went to change into her (F/C) kimono. It had beautiful flowers on it that was (S/F/C) (Second favourite colour). Her kimono hung beautifully on her, shaping every nice curve she had. Well, Yaz was going to like this one.

"Common (Y/N)! Were not waiting all day!" Kadaj yelled from the bottom of the steps. The Remnants were getting use to (Y/N), being in their everyday lives. Loz seams totally okay with her being around, while Yaz. Yazoo loves her! He wouldn't even pick another girl if she left. For once he felt love in his life. He finally felt loved and excepted. Kadaj, well... He was still getting use to her, he was still a bit against this Yazoo x (Y/N) kinda thing. 

(Y/N) quickly fix her hair into a (F/S/O/H) (Favourite style of hair). She then walk down the steps and then to the front door. She then saw the style Yazoo chose to look like (Picture above). His hair was put into a pony tail, and he was wearing a black Yukata, but a bit was exposing his chest. Which made (Y/N) go beet red. She then walk over to him, both of them smiled. He put his hands to her waist and hum.

"You look gorgeous, (Y/N)." His eyes scan up and down her body, every detail.

"You look pretty cute, yourself." (Y/N) did a close eyed smile.

They both stared into each other's eyes, slowly their faces inching closer and closer. They almost touch lips until.

"Break it up, you two! We better start heading out before, you two start making out on the floor." Kadaj broke the moment.

"I wouldn't mind, tho if we did and missed the festival." Yazoo tilted his head, and grind. A blushing heat came to her cheeks, she didn't know what Yazoo meant. They then walk out of the home and to the Remnants bikes. Oh, how she remembered the time when she stole it. Well, fate brought them together. The goddess must have thought, Yazoo deserves someone, someone to guide him, someone to love him, someone to make him happy.

She put the other leg over the bike and held on tight to Yazoo. This was another one of Yazoo's surprises. Also something for all of them to enjoy. They drove to Midgar, where the festival was hosted. Also the festival was hosted by: President Shinra. All people were aloud, no matter if you were a criminal. Something to bring all of the people together.

They then parked the bikes and joined into the festival. It was about 1:00 pm currently, you didn't need to pay for entering. Loz ask his oldest brother Kadaj if he can go to the rides and see the kite festival part. His brother nodded, Kadaj then took off looking for something to do.

"Now we have the day alone~" Yazoo purred in (Y/N)'s ear.

(Y/N)'s pov

He then purred into my ear, I though that was very cute. There's a lot we can do around here today. To finish off the day, a firework show will go. 

I then intertwined my fingers to his hand, surprisingly it fit perfect. 

"What would you like to do, Baby Bird?" Yazoo ask.

"Um..." I had to thing on it for a bit.

"Maybe lets go try the games." I said, then he nodded. We went to this game where you would have to try to shoot the target with this fake gun. I payed 5 gil, the old guy told me when ever I was ready. I had 3 shots, I have to at least get 1 shot. I really wanted that big, yellow chocobo.

The first shot I missed. Yazoo was watching.

"Take your time, (Y/N)." I took a deep breath in, then let it out. I took the shot and it missed. I sighed, I had one shot left. I aimed, the I started to giggle. I look behind me and saw Yazoo, I then felt his hands go to my waist.

"Wrong stance, Baby bird." He then guided me to the right one. I giggled again. I still felt Yazoo grip my waist.

"Yaz..."

"Hm?"

"Your distracting me."

"Am I?" Then we heard the guy who was hosting the game say, 'Young love' then rolled his eyes. I gasp when I felt his hands slide up my sides and to my hands.

"We will do this one together." He then said by my ear. We both pulled the trigger, and bulls eye. right dead and centre. I then smiled and hug, Yazoo, jumping into his arms.

"Thank you!" I squealed.

The guy then handed us the huge, big, yellow chocobo. An hour later we put all of the stuff we won near the bikes then walk back. Worrying about someone stealing? No one and I mean no one, would steal from the Remnants of Sephiroth.

We then enjoyed some rides, after a hour of that. We started to walk around, enjoying the cherry blossoms.

Yazoo's pov

I was truly enjoying my time with (Y/N). I knew she would like this. Then look at her, admiring her beauty, the cherry blossoms made a veil in her hair. Like if she was going to get married. Then a old lady stop us for a second.

"Aw! What a cute young couple. Here!" She grab (Y/N) and my hand, that was intertwined. He then tied a red ribbon around our one hand wrist. I am meaning to say is the one that is intertwined.

"What is this?" Yazoo ask.

"I am sure the goddess must have blessed you two, to be together. Have you ever heard the saying?" She then ask. We both then shook our heads.

"Everyone has one end of the red thread. The other end will be with your soulmate. If it's true love, no matter if they break up or something else happens. Both sides will always love each other, a bond that is unbreakable." She explained.

"Aw, that is a lovely saying." She said, then I snaked a arm around her waist.

"Thank you." I then said.

Then a child bump into us and fell over. I was the quickest to help her up.

"Be more careful where you are going, okay?" She then nodded. She then look over to( Y/N) and made the cutest little smile. She then ran off to her mother. We continued to walk.

"You are really good with children, Yaz" She then said.

"I never even talk to one, until now. Cause everyone feared us." I said.

"Well, still." She smiled. I was thinking about the future, what would it be like. To marry her, have kids with her, then grow old with her. Well I don't know what the future has in stored for us. (Y/N) then snap me out of my thoughts and whispered.

"Yaz, I think I see Cloud." I widen my eyes, nononononononono! He is not going to destroy this moment with her. I quickly grab her arm and walk a few feat away from the path way. We hid behind a cherry blossom tree.

He passed us with his friends, wow that was close. If he saw me with her I will be going to prison tonight, along with my brothers. 

It was about time for the fireworks. We have about another hour until then. Then after the fireworks we can grab a lantern. We then enjoyed the moment still walking, for about 30 minuets.

(Y/N)'s pov

"I think I will go get some food, I won't be long." Yazoo then said.

"Okay!" I smiled.

I watch, children play, and many kites fly. How the cherry blossoms and petals flowed in the wind. How beautiful it was here, this was Midgar at it's finest. I am really happy that I did get kidnapped. Well, it could have been a lot worse, but I fell in love with my captor. Even know things were bad in the begin, it all turned out good.

I hand then went over my mouth, I was then yanked away. I struggled to get out of his grasp. I was then pined to a tree. I knife pointing at my neck.

"Scream, and you get killed." I widen my eyes as I knew something bad was going to happen, or even worse. I need to figure out a way to get away. I then heard a click sound. 

"Get.Away.From.My.Girl." I knew that voice anywhere. I then saw Yazoo, pointing the gun at the creep. 

"She is Mine." He growled.

The guy look shock the guy was about to attack Yazoo. Yazoo then shot two bullets, one at his hand and one in his leg. He yelp in pain and drop the knife.

"Mess with one of the Remnants of Sephiroth, you are going to get bad shit." Yazoo chuckled.

The guy then ran off.

"Are you alright? I leave you for about 20 minuets and you have already found trouble." Yaz sighed.

"I am fine, but, if you haven't come I might have been...." I then felt a tear go down my cheek, from the thought.

He then pulled me into a hug.

"Shh... It's okay, it's okay." He said running his fingers through my hair. I then stop crying, we then walk over to the spot where everyone was. Shinra was making a speech. I widen my eyes.

I then nudged Yazoo.

"Hm?"

"That was the man I saw when I was tested and tortured!" I whispered.

He then widen his eyes. I know he couldn't do anything right now, about it.

The fireworks then shot off, everyone was in awe. Beautiful colours dazzle everywhere. Red and gold, Purple and pink, Orange and yellow, green and blue, there was also a Mako colour. It reminded me of Yazoo's eyes.

"We will revive you brother....A reunion." I heard Yazoo say. But, I let it go, cause it was not possible.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, as we watch the rest of the fireworks. Once they were done, Yazoo pick up a orange lantern. It was getting really late. We walk down the paths where the cherry blossoms were. I look at Yazoo, he look like a man that has changed, or has he?

He then started to walk off the path, I followed.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He then set the lantern down. I was looking to the left, the other way from him. I then was slammed against a tree, Yazoo's lips crashed into mine. The taste of his lips was enough to die for, in my opinion. My hands were pined above my head. I didn't move cause I really like this affection, coming from him. The kiss wan't too hungry but, just enough to know you love them. He then took his free and grip my waist. I then sided his hand up my side. I could't help but moan into the kiss. This was Yazoo's sensitive side. He then let my hands go, I put them around his neck. As it was turning out to be a makeout session. We pulled away from each other for air.

"Sorry Baby Bird, I have always wanted to do that to you from day one." I completely blushed red, from day one huh?

"Common, lets head back." We walk to the bikes, I loved this night. What Yazoo didn't know was I still had the two bullet shells, with me. I pick them up earlier.

We then saw Kadaj and Loz siting on their bikes.

"And, where were you two? We have been waiting for about an hour." Kadaj said not too happy. What an hour, we were making-out.

"No where..." I said then Kadaj rolled his eyes and we headed home with all of our prizes. This was truly 🌸A festival to remember🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am getting better and better at writing this story. I really enjoy writing for you readers. I hope you like the chapter, it took a lot of thinking to make. Thank you so much for the 200+ reads! I don't know what to say, THANK YOU! Also thank you for all the votes. I hope this brighten up your day. See ya next time readers ^^
> 
> -Breanne
> 
> Word count: 2230


	9. Chapter 9: We never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend have some more fluff moments, then suddenly something goes wrong....

You have known the Remnants for about a year, and also your long silver haired boy friend. You were very glad to meet them and Yazoo. Because, there was nothing for you back in your old life. After all you had no family back then, the Remnants were your family. After all you 4 were about the same. Well... not exactually. Considering you 4 never had a mother nor a father. You never had a brother or sister, but they did. They had each other, while you had no one back then. You missed your 3 friends, Zack, Cloud and Tifa. But the question was: Why haven't they came for you? But again, you threw that question away. You have madly fallen in love with Yazoo, at first you weren't sure. At first, you never knew what love or feelings was. Cause you have never experienced it before. How he took care of you, claimed you that you were his, he chased after you every time you would run away. That was an unusual behaviour for the calm and collective remnant. He had his reasons to chase after you, reasons as in the prisoner escaped or did he just want to chase down his prey?

He had his eye on you ever since you stole his bike. Ever since he saw you at Tifa's bar. Everything that he had done, was to make you stay. Even know if he would fail, he would keep trying. If he was against the world just to get to you he would do everything in his power to get you back, if you were stolen from him. You were like family to them, like a big sister to Loz in his opinion. To kadaj you were an okay addition to the family, considering he was still a bit sceptical about you still.

When you woke up, you turned to the side of your shared bed to see Yazoo wasn't there. You were kinda in the mood to hug and cuddle the long haired remnant. Sadly you had to get up. Now, you take a moment to wake up and take the sleepiness away. When that few minutes were gone, you step onto the cold wooden floor. Making you want to jump how freezing it was. Quickly running to the closet to get some clothing and then heading to the shower. Over the year you have known The Remnants, they knew if you were going to be staying, you would need some clothing and girl things. Kadaj and Loz didn't want to go shopping for you so Yazoo had to go get you some things.

You quickly washed up and put on some clothing, next doing your hair. Making it look perfect and how you wanted it. Next you quickly made the bed and then cleaned up your mess in the washroom, before going down stares to see those three. After all of that, you went down the steps to see Yazoo standing up and talking to Kadaj and Loz who were sitting at the table. A smirk came on your face as you had a bit of a plan. You quickly tip-toed right behind Yazoo. Then you snaked your arms around his waist hugging him from behind. He got really tense when it surprised him, then he relaxed. He didn't say anything, what was up with him today?

You then saw Kadaj roll his eyes, as they continued their conversation about finding 'Mother'. Once the two got up from the table and walk out the door to start up their bikes, Yazoo then sighed.

"I never thought you would be up this early." Yazoo said in his smooth calm voice.

"Sorry. I was just hoping we could just cuddle today." You sighed, then giving him a kiss on his back. He was much taller than you. 

"I'm sorry Baby Bird, we can't. My brothers and I have to continue looking for Mother." He then said taking your hands off his waist then turning around toward you.

"Oh...okay..." You then look towards the ground. You were kinda sad, cause it's been about a few months since you have cuddled. Well here and there you would. But his mood suddenly just changed, pretty much back to the one where you two just met. You then felt a pointer finger and a thumb lift up your chin. You then saw his mako green like cat eyes. A sly grin came on his face, making your heart flutter.

"Don't be sad... it's only a few hours, then I will be back." Yazoo then replied, getting very close to your face then rubbing his nose with yours. You breath hitched, he then smirked as he then taken ahold of your lips with his. It was a nice kiss, not hungry. You then grabbed his coat and pulled him towards you where your bodies. were pressed against each other. He then bit down on your bottom lip, making you slightly whimper. The slight taist of iron was there. He then gripped your waist as your back slammed against the counter, then putting a knee right in between your legs. Making you trapped between the counter and him. How you had missed these kind of moments. He pressed his body even harder towards your making sure you wouldn't escape. You two then continued your make out session.

"Yazoo! We don't have all day!" You two then saw Kadaj leaning against the door way, with his arms crossed. You two then stopped.

"Brother. How long have you been standing there?" Yazoo ask. You face then went crimson red.

"Ever since I heard the vase get knocked off the counter." You both then look towards the vase that had a yellow lily in it, was now on the floor, dirt and all.

"Now. Common Yazoo, we have to go look for Mother. If I wouldn't have came in here I think you would have did a full on make out session with her." Kadaj rolled his eyes as he walked away. Your face went a shade redder when you knew what the 'full out' could have meant. He then leaned close near your ear and whispered.

"I have to go now." He then walked away, and out the door. Leaving you in a blushing mess. You knew that he had bit down on your lip to say that you were only his. He would never let anyone else have those lips but his.

You then heard the sounds of motors as you knew they had drove off. The house was silent, you then walked up the steps making a creaking sound every step. The floor boards were old, and you knew they needed to get the house fixed soon. Now in your shared bedroom. You took out 5 things from the drawer. 2 of Yazoo's bullets, 2 of the bullet shells, that you had kept ever since the festival and the little jewellery kit, Yazoo had bought you to get you out of being board. You then sat down with your legs criss crossed. You opened the case to see all sorts of little tools, beads, chains, metal clips, and the metal thing you use for earrings. Grasping onto the pliers you start to make a few things. 

After about a few hours of making little cool things, you put away the little kit. You even made a few things for Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. But you kinda knew they wouldn't be back for a while. So you decided to sleep, right after you put the little things you made for them in your drawer. When sleep came you were in a dark room. You saw a person with long silver hair, had a long sword and black and white armor. He then turned around and started walking towards you.

"So your (Y/N). I have heard a lot of good things from you. I can see you have been taking care of my younger brothers." His smooth voice said to you. While he ran his fingers through your (H/L) (H/C) hair.

"Who are you?" You asked.

"Well... I was once a hero, and still a general. Until Cloud took me down many years ago." 'Wait, why would Cloud do that to him? He didn't do anything wrong.' You thought. You wouldn't really know if he did something wrong or not considering you had been in a lab for 7+ years.

"You haven't answered my question." You crossed your arms.

"Well, my dear. You will know soon when the true Reunion happens." He faded but you could still see his bright mako green eyes, he look just like the three Remnants, in your opinion.

You then woke up, seeing the evening sun come through the window. They had to be home by now since you heard the three yelling from the top of their lungs, and arguing. You chuckled to yourself about 'what could they possibly be arguing about now?' you thought to yourself. Now, stepping out the door and down the steps. 

"How the hell did you get into this mess?! I mean he was right there and you didn't see him attack you?!" Kadaj yelled. 

"Brother quite down." Loz replied. You were now at the bottom of the steps. You saw Kadaj on the left side of Yazoo and Loz on the other, but something wasn't right at all. Yazoo's arm was around Kadaj and Loz was supporting him to stand while Yazoo's left hand was clenched to his side. His head hung forward while his hair was sticking to his face. He then look up at you still at the front door, while you were glued to the stair case. 

"(Y/N)...." He then lost balance, and his legs buckled under him as he fell face forward. Right onto the hard floor. Your heart sank and your eyes widened. You quickly sprinted over towards him, and quickly tried to lift him, while his brothers help you. 

"Quickly. He's losing blood fast." Kadaj, Loz, an you, all carried him to the table that was now fixed. Quickly clearing the table and placing him on the table. Loz quickly went to the cupboard to get the first aid kit, while Kadaj got a damp towel. You then took the zipper from under his chin and zip it down to his waist. Your face and body heated up, now you were in a blushing mess. He wasn't too skinny, he had some muscles built in with his body that wasn't very noticeable with his leather suit on. But you have never seen him with no shirt, before. You were fighting the urge to run your hands up and down his chest.

Then your eyes look to his face, hair sticking to his face, while you could hear soft breathing.Your eyes wondered down his chest and to the side of his stomach. A very nasty wound sat there.

"Kadaj, what happen?" You ask with a hint of concern in your voice. 

"To tell you the truth, you are not going to like this answer." Kadaj then took the tweezers and tried to pick out the bullet. Then a sound of pain came from Yazoo's lips. He must have woken up. But he didn't wake up he went right back to soft breathing.

"Is brother going to be okay?" Loz asked.

"Does it look like I am a freaking doctor? I don't know if brother is going to d-"

"Loz, he will be fine." You reassured him then giving a glare to Kadaj.

He finally got out the bullet and placed it in the trash can. Yazoo then groaned, then opened his eyes.

"Brother you not going to like what's going to happen next." Kadaj pointed out. As he got some thread and a needle. You quickly took off your belt and folded it.

"Here, bite down on this." He then nodded taking it into his mouth. Kadaj started to sew the skin together. I could see Yazoo was trying to show no emotion, at all. But he did bite down on it a few times.

"Oh common Yazoo, take the pain like a man!" Kadaj was clearly getting mad at how Yazoo was in pain.

"Were almost done Yaz." (Y/N) whispered into his ear while combing back his bangs. We quickly then bandaged him up.

Kadaj, Loz, and (Y/N) then help him up the steps and into his room, so he could get some rest, and heal. Once you shut the door, you then wanted to ask Kadaj what happened. 

"Kadaj." You started.

"As I said 'your not going to like this answer.'" Kadaj said putting a hand on his hip.

"Well, we were just getting back to the forgotten city. And this guy in a red cloak attack us." Kadaj stated pulling out a golden bullet shell from his pocket. You then took it out of his hand and look closer to it. Some how you knew that guy in the red cloak from some where but you couldn't put a finger on it. 

"When he attack us we had no choice but to fight. Then he caught Yazoo off guard and shot him, that must have been a pretty good gun considering it went right through leather." You nodded then kept listening.

"He said that he was looking for a girl with (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. He said that someone kidnapped her, and he suspected it was us 3. But we quickly drove away, so he couldn't follow us. (Y/N) I am warning you now, get out of here before he comes for you or I will have to kill you myself." You knitted your eyebrows, after about a year of knowing them, he had to say this now.

"There is no way I am leaving you guys!" You argued.

"Well the time will come." Kadaj then said and left down the steps. 'What the hell did he mean 'the time will come?' you thought. You then walk into Yazoo's room, seeing that he was sleeping sound fully. You then went under the covers and right beside him. Hoping that he would be alright and not in pain. 

(Y/N) then went to sleep hoping that he would be alright. But she also hoped she wouldn't run into the silver haired general, in her dreams. She has a feeling that he was the older brother to The Remnants. Then sleep finally took her.

The next morning, she found herself kinda half on top of him. (Y/N) just put her head back down on his chest, knowing it might be a while before she has these kind of moments with him.

"Morning, Baby bird." Yazoo then said very groggily.

"Morning to you too, Yazoo. How are you feeling?" You asked.

"My wound still hurts. But I will be fine. Yesterday if I wouldn't have got shot I would've taught you how to shoot my Velvet Nightmare." Instead of having butterflies of excitement in your stomach, it was more like a stampede of them instead. 

"I would love to learn how. But, what is this for?" You asked. Leaning back onto your pillow.

"Well... What do you think?" He asked.

"To... Protect myself!" (Y/N) smiled in joy how she got it right.

"Right. That wasn't so hard was it?" Yazoo then scruff the top of her head. She giggled in response.

As he tried to get up/lean up, you wanted him to stay a bit longer, so you pushed his chest back down, gently with your hand. His head turned towards you.

"Stay a bit longer, please." You made the puppy dog eyes at him, that he couldn't resist. You two just stayed in silence hugging each other, but carefully. Trying to not make his stitches rip. About 10 minuets later you two decided to get up. A new leather suit then appeared on him, while you went to your drawer and got a few things out of there to give to the three. You quickly put it in your back pocket and went down the steps to see the three.

They were currently having a muffin for breakfast cause a day or two ago you made some. 

"Good morning you three. I made you three something." You smiled. 

The Remnants were wondering: What did you make for them?

You went to Loz and gave him his gift first. It was a bracelet with a chocobo charm in the middle of it. He was literally in tears when you gave that to him. So he gave you a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, (Y/N)." It was getting difficult to breath for you, but you enjoyed it while it last.

"Um... Loz, you are suffocating her." Yazoo pointed out. He then let you go and then apologised. You then walk over to Kadaj who was taking a sip of water. You then gave him a bracelet that had three swords making a 'K' in the middle. He stayed silent for a second looking at it.

"Thanks, (Y/N)." He said, with a hint of nice emotions in his voice.

You then walked over to Yazoo, who had a sly devilish grin on his face. Out of surprise he pulled you into his lap. You squeaked and giggled in surprise. 

"Is there something for me?" Yazoo tilted his head to the side.

"Oh brother. Loz we best leave the room before your innocent eyes see something bad." Kadaj then said, both then leaving the room. Kadaj never had someone to love before or has never loved someone that's why he acts so mean/immature. 

Continuing to your two lovey dovey conversation....

"Aw. Did you make this for me? Thank you, (Y/N)." He rubbed his nose against yours. You gave Yazoo a gold locket with a 'Y' and a (F/L) (First letter of your name.) on the front. But his was a silver 'Y' while your letter was in gold. But you had this customised. Also this was the last thing you had of your original family. He then put it on.

"It was my mother's but, I would like you to have it." You then smiled.

"Thank you, (Y/N)." He then stand up quickly and lead you to the back of the home.

*****

"Like this?" You asked then pulled the trigger of Velvet Nightmare. In result it missed by an inch at the can.

"Well.... your getting better." He said crossing his arms.

"Let me show you how it's done." He then came up behind you, and put his leather gloved hands on the sides of your waist. Making you squeak a bit. He gripped your waist and moved you in the right position. Then his hands travel up your sides to your shoulders, making you giggle. You couldn't tell if he was trying to have some fun with you or trying to show you the right way how to shoot Velvet Nightmare.

He then moved your arms that was straight out, a little above your previous position. You could feel his leather suit pressed against your body. Making you heat up even more. His hot breath tickling your ear and neck. Making goose bumps come on your skin. 

"Every time you shoot try to breath out and aim with your dominate eye." Yazoo directed you. You were too embarrassed to say anything, otherwise if you did your voice would shutter. 

He waited patently for you to shoot. When you remember what he said you followed through with it and pulled the trigger, making the bullet escape the barrel. Hot metal travelling through the air and right on course to the can. It made a 'ping' sound when it had entered the can then through the other side, making it fall over. Plus with an excess bullet shell on the ground, as well. 

A grin then came on his face, as he knew he had taught you well. You look in awe as the can was already knocked over. You then had a big grin on your face. Now jumping in joy, like if it were Christmas morning.

"I hit it! I hit it!" You jump in joy then gave Yazoo a surprise hug.

He then grunted and scoffed for a second.

"Um... (Y/N).... I am still healing remember?" He then said.

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry." You pulled away.

"No worries, I can take it." You then pulled out a green orb out of your pocket.

"Let's heal you now." You then said holding the materia.

"Where in gaia's life did you get that Baby Bird?" Yazoo asked.

"Found it." You smiled as he got closer and closer to you, and now towering over you.

"Where?" He repeated himself getting really close to your face.

"I...er....found it?" You started to stutter.

"Mhm, that's not what I heard." He whispered.

"Okay. I took it from Kadaj's room when I was cleaning." You confessed, finally getting that out of your system.

"I thought so." He whispered into your ear then taking it out of your hands gently. Then using it to heal himself.

When you started to walk away, he suddenly grab your wrist then turned you around.

"I didn't say you could leave." He joked.

"Why all of a sudden?" You asked.

"Well, there was something I would like to give you." He intended the 'I' more to you. He then pulled something out from behind him.

"Close your eyes." You then closed your eyes, wondering what was he going to do?

"Hold out your hand." He asked as you held out your hand. You then felt solid, cold, metal in your hand. 

"You can open now." He said.

You gasp as your eyes saw something that was very precious to him. Something silver.

"Are you giving me Velvet Nightmare?" You asked feeling guilty if you take his weapon.

"Don't worry. I had a spare new one if my Velvet Nightmare broke. But I wanted you to have it. No matter where you are I will always be with you and you are going to need it, if someone attacks you." You felt like tearing up. You then gave him a really nice embrace, like you never wanted to let go.

You then sniffled.

"Thank you Yazoo. All of this.... Even you are everything to me." Tears started to slide down the leather of his back.

"Shh. It's all right Baby Bird. I'm not going anywhere. You are my everything as well." He whispered to make you feel better. 

About a moment later.

"We better go check how those two are doing before they some how burn down the house. Oh! I forgot to mention they are cooking dinner tonight." Yazoo said. Then there was a moment of silence you could even hear the crickets in the background. That was until you both realised what he just said. You both then look at each other.

"The stove!" You both said at the same time and looking at each other. You both then giggled, and ran to go check up on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I just couldn't find the place to end this chapter. So I made it extra long for all of you who have been waiting. I really enjoy writing this for you readers. I especially dedicate this book to all of you readers and most of all the people who have been voting and commenting. It's going to get a lot more interesting in the next few chapters. I thought about the whole story plot, and now I can write the whole thing. All of these chapters were for you and his relation ship to grow. Well, again I hope you have enjoyed this my readers. See ya next time!
> 
> Word count: 3964


	10. Chapter 10: Close your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil this chapter so go ahead and read, warning it is a bit sad but there is more of the truth. This book is not completed yet so I plan to end it good, so not to worry :)

"He what!?" You yelled.

"Ya. Kadaj said so. Look (Y/N) I really don't want to do this but I am going to have no other choice." Yazoo said putting a hand on his hip.

"I am not going anywhere. I am going to stand right here, in this very exact spot." You said pointing down at the ground.

"Please (Y/N). I don't want to see you dead." You then sighed. You didn't know what to do. You have been with the three for a year, you have bonded with them and Kadaj was still being stubborn. He then walked out out of the room. You sat on your shared bed, now having a stomach ache this was a nightmare to you.

Yazoo then returned holding some rope in his hands. You look towards him and widen your eyes.

"Wait. Can we just talk about this? Please, Yazoo." You whispered 'Please'. You quickly got up. 

He then grabbed a small leather satchel, and quickly pack up a few things of yours. While he did that you were scared shitless. Not knowing what might happen. Oh, there are so many outcomes.

"(Y/N). Please make this easy-" You shook your head, he knew you were going to play hard. He sighed, as you ran towards the door. Your hand reached the door knob when you hit the floor. He came after you and tackled you. He straddled your hips and put your hands behind your back. Your face was against the floor boards.

"You left me no choice, (Y/N)." He started to bound your hands and ankles. He then slung you over his shoulder. You started to yell and thrash at him. He hauled you down the steps and out the door. Right to his bike. He placed you in front of him, then starting up his bike, with a low purr that came into play. He drove fast, faster than you had ever seen, he was trying to get you away from Kadaj, far as he could. He really didn't want you to leave him, a sense of sadness came to his heart. He remembered when Kadaj ad Loz, were looking for 'Mother' with Yazoo. But Kadaj brought up the topic that you were too much of a distraction to Yazoo. Knowing that Yazoo spends all of his time with you, he really did love you. He remembered Kadaj's words exactually.

"Get rid of her or I will." Knowing what he meant. It would either be option 1. Kadaj would kill you or it would be option 2. Yazoo would have to kill you. But he didn't want to do either he simply wanted to hold you in his arms forever, love you forever, kiss you forever, even have kids with you in the future. But it came down to two choices. Tears flowed down your cheeks as you were scared on what would happen. What was he going to do to you? 

The bike suddenly came to a halt and he kicked the kick stand out and got off the bike holding you over his shoulder still. 

"Yazoo? What are you doing?" You asked with a shaky breath. Nothing. He was silent.

He suddenly walked forward and to a glowing white tree. He placed you down on your feet, but then untied your hands. You didn't know if this was a joke or not. But it wasn't. You knew in those eyes of his he wasn't joking. He suddenly placed your arms around the tree, but this was considerably behind your back. Then tied it up again. He stopped for a second to see your frighten looking face. He quickly slipped a small velvet bag into your hands, in which you didn't know what was inside.

"Yazoo?" You whimpered. He took his Velvet Nightmare off his waste.

"Yazoo?!" Tears suddenly came down your cheeks. He was going to kill you. Your love was going to kill you! You would never be able to see the next day light, your friends, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, never be able to see your children, and will never be able to see how this all ends.

"I'm sorry Baby Bird..." He whispered as he suddenly gave you your last kiss on the lips. He pulled away then pointed the gun to your head.

"I love you, (Y/N)..." He whispered, tears flowing down his face.

"I love you too, Yazoo." Tears ran down your face, as this was going to be your end. Now squinting your eyes shut. This was your end.

BAM!!!!

The sound of his gun rang through the air. Back at the cabin Loz had asked what happened. But a sly smile came on Kadaj's face. He knew Yazoo had finished what he started. But back where you and Yazoo were. No pain, there was no pain. You opened your eyes to see Yazoo had shot upwards. He couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." He whispered, and walked away. You knew what he just did. He made a fake death for you, so he could keep you away in secret. 

"Yazoo..." You said weakly as he tied a blind fold around your eyes. He then walked away and to his bike. He started it back up as he heard sniffling come from you. He pressed the gas as you knew he drove away from you, he took one last look at you then drove away. He came back to his brothers. Seeing that both were on the porch. Kadaj still having a grin on his face. 

"It is finished, my brothers." Yazoo said with no emotion.

"I made quick work and disposed her body." A tear ran down his face, he made a memory of you dieing in his mind to make it look true.

"(Y/N)'s.....d....d...dead...????" Loz whimpered. He started to cry as Yazoo started to cry as well, holding Loz in his arms and they both cried. 

Back where you were. It has been hours since you were placed there. You suddenly head rustling in the trees and bushes. Then the sudden cold wind suddenly ran past you, as you could feel someones was here.

"My (Y/N). What has happened?" A deep voice echoed around you.

"Who are you?" You asked. As someone jumped down from a tree.

"Someone who will protect you, someone who will keep you away from bad people like him, someone that you once knew." His voice did sound very familiar...

He suddenly untied your ankles and your hands, you fell forward into a strong chest. He held you close as he took that dark cloth off your face. You suddenly saw crimson eyes, dark ebony hair, and a man in red. 

"Do you not remember me?" He asks in a hush tone. It all suddenly came clear to you.

"Brother?" He nodded slowly. 

"I am so sorry I left you (Y/N), but I had no choice..." You remembered when he kept you hidden and away from everyone. He had to go work as a turk way back then. Shinra suddenly found you and they though you were a Centra. Conducting many experiments to make you the perfect human. But they never told Vincent where they took you. But suddenly when he heard through his friend: Cloud. That you were abducted by a Remnant he knew he had to find you. That first time he saw you in love with Yazoo, made him smile. Now he would have to keep you safe. For no one to steal you away. Even Cloud would have to protect you. You suddenly started to walk with him to Midgar. As you did you looked in the small red velvet bag. A beautiful ring that had a a silver band and three mako stones in the middle. What made this ring so special was 2 things. On the inside of the ring it said 'I am yours forever.' and the second this was there was a small note inside. 

I will find you again, (Y/N). 

And once I do, I am going to steal your heart away and marry you.

-Yazoo

Tears started to run down your cheeks, as you put a hand over your mouth. He never left you he promised you that he would find you one day and marry you. 

"I will find you one day, (Y/N)." Yazoo whispered as he looked up towards the moon. You had also looked up at the moon and whispered.

"And I will wait until, you come back into my arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for making it a sad part and a cliff hanger. Also I apologise for the long wait. Thank you all for supporting me, voting, and commenting. I strive to make this book the best Yazoo x reader book that was ever made so far. But I know in my heart that you readers keep me going to write this book. Thank you again, and I will be updating more. Happy readings and Merry Christmas.
> 
> Breanne

**Author's Note:**

> Word count:1214


End file.
